l'amerzone
by pirateHM
Summary: la guerre des ciborgue eclate mais les morts victime resterontil dans leur tombes ou......liser et voue verrer!
1. Chapter 1

dans mon monde tout est legende 

Moi dans mon monde tout est legendes et fantastique,dans les rues les gens parlent de monstres et de magie et dans mon village,il y a une legendes la plus reputé au monde c'est a l ecole qu un jour on me la apprise.On m a toujours dit de ne jamais traverser la rieviere!que de l autre coté c etait l enfer!mais moi je n ai jamais compris pourquoi.

CHAPITRE UN:la legende d un capitaine

_Je m en souviens tres bien c etait un vendredi,il etait 5h45 en cours d histoire,nous commencions un nouveaux chapitre:les legendes dans le monde!comme d habitude je n ecoutait guere ce que racontait notre profeseur je ne suis donc pas en mesure de vous indiquer ou ont en etaient exactement dans le sujet!tout ce que je sais c est ce qui ma sortit de mon sommeil:quand une des eleves posa la question suivante:_

_il y a t il une legende ici?_

_notre profeseur sembla alors un peu gener et ce decida enfin a repondre._

_oui effectivement il y en a une!elle s eclaircit la voix,je croit savoir que vos parents vous on conseiller ou plutot ordonner de ne pas traverser la riviere c est bien sa?_

_nous repondimes d un oui en coeur puis nous restions perplexe...quelle rapport y avait il entre cette fameuse legende et la riviere interdite?_

_notre prof continua:_

_Et bien en fait on dit que au dela de cette riviere ce trouve une contré surveiller par des ciborgues d acier qui a se qui parait garderaient un fabuleux tresor...celui du capitaine hadok!l un des plus riche pirate de la mediteranee!avant sa mort il kidnappa un scientifique et l obligea a fabriquer ces robots programmer pour tirer sur tout ce qui bouge.il prit ensuite soin de cacher sont tresors quelque part dans cette contré et tua le scientifique pour que celui ci ne révèle pas l endroit ou ce trouve le butin!_

_Mais madame cela remonte a tres longtemps l epoque des pirates!lanca une des eleves qui se prenait toujours pour l etre supreme de la classe!il fallait toujours qu elle face sa "philosohe des lumieres" comme ont dit chez nous!_

_que veut tu dire?_

_Et bien ces afreuses machines devrait s etre ecrouler depuis la temps soit par manque d energie soit parce que elles ont rouillées!_

_Oui c est ce que l ont c est dit mai il y a 1 an un garcon fort pretencieu ce lanca le parit de partir dans la comté et de ramener le tresor!_

_Et que c est il passer?_

_...et bien...on ne la plus jamais revus!_

_...,toute la classe resta muette pendant_

_une 15ene de minutes_

_Apres cette dure journee de cour je decida de ma coucher tot sans meme avoir manger!cette histoire me tourmentait serieusement!_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE DEUX:premier voyage,premier echec

_le lendemain matin,je me reveillait en sursaut a cause d un cauchemard:je courrais dans un chemin sans fin,lorsque j apercus une boite dorée sculter et luisante tel la boite de pandore!je m approchais de celle ci et m appretait a l ouvrir lorsque un immense robot argenter surgit des tenebre,tout devint noir.Je tombais dans un puits sans fin avant d aterrir dans mon lit,bien reveiller mais transpirant de toute part.Je regarda mon reveil:8h45!vite je courrus m habiller en vitesse et enfilais un pantalon et un t-shirt sans meme me douter que je portait 2 chaussettes de couleurs differentes!_

_Arruver a l ecole juste quand la sonnerie retantit,je fus plongee dans un sommeil et me rememorais mon reve lorsque soudain:_

_Et bien monsieur spade...vous qui avez l air plonger dans mon cour,ou plutot dans vos reves!vous savez sans doutes quel est la difference entre l acier et l eteint n est-pas?_

_Euu...je...euh..non,je ne sais pas,marmonege les yeux rivés sur mon bureaux_

_Ah!c est donc cela!eh bien vous me recopirais 100 fois la phrase:je ne doit pas dormir en cour surtout quand je ne sais rien a ma lecon!_

_avez vous comprit?_

_oui monsieur feeld!repondige degouter de devoir passer 1h a recopier cette punition ridicule!_

_Apres ce legere insidant qui me perturba pendant toute la journee je dit aurevoir a mes amis et j emprunta comme chaque jour la chemin du retour.Pourtant quelque chose ma preocupait...toujours ce reve etrange qui me hantait!pourquoi cette boite et pourquoi ce robots?_

_Et la dans le feu de l action comme on dit,je me souvins de la legende du capitaine adok!je n ai jamais etait supersticieux neanmoins cette histoire me preocupait largement.A mis chemin du parcours jusqu a ma maison je rebroussait chemin,direction:la riviere interdite.Il fallait que j en aie le coeur nette!_

_Enfin,apres avoir traverser le village et le champs de culture de mais j arrivais enfin devant la riviere.Je remarquait un vieux pont delabrer a quelques metres de moi...persone n avait dut venir depuis la mesaventure du jeune garcon!Je m approcha du pont et...remarqua un vieux paneaux couvert de moisissure et de vers rampant sur le bois.Il y avait une inscription inscrite a moitié effacer:A VOS RISQUES ET PERILS! cette phrase me fit frissonait et je regardait l autre rive du fleuve:il y eu soudain une rafale de vent qui me fit sursauter,la nuit etait tomber et j etait seul...tout seul.Je pris une grande inspiration avant de m engoufrer dans la gueule du loup le bois pourris du pont craquait sous chacun de mes pas et,pour la premiere fois,j avais vraiment peur!mais je voulais reussir ce defit que je m etait lancer:verifier que cette comtré n est pas hanter et par l occasion si il y a vraiment un tresor!_

_On entendait rien,juste le bruit du vent qui siffle et l eau qui s ecoule lentement de la riviere...lorsque soudain..._

_hhhhoooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu!_

_hhhhhhhhhoooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!_

_qui...qui est la? demandege d une toute petite voix_

_hhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuu!_

_un...un fantome!je sentait tout mes membres qui claquait de terreur et la,soudain,je vis arriver sur moi un enorme animal volant qui se posa a quelque metres de moi et qui tenait dans sa bouche quelque chose,quelque chose de vivant,qui remuait et..._

_UN HIBOUX!m ecriege,juste un pauvre naze de hiboux qui tenait une souris dans son bec!quel idiot j etait,heureusement que personne de m a vut!_

_On ne distinguait desormé ni le sol ni la vegetation,juste les etoiles luisantes dans un ciel noir a peine iluminer par la lueur de la plaine lune.Je fit quelque pas dont le son des craquements des feuilles seche me fit sursoter de terreur...s en etait trop!je me retourner pour faire demi tour...mais quel direction prendre?ou est le pont?il etait bien la pourtant...juste derriere moi,et la riviere,ou est cette satanée riviere?_

_J'etait totalement petrifier et pourtant,par un effort surhumains je prit mes jambes a mon coup,ne regardant plus derriere moi,allant toujours tout droit,je m arreta enfin sur un petit santier entouré d arbre mort et de hautes herbes.Je regarder autour de moi...j'etait completement perdus,perdus dans un endroit ou personnes n y a mis les pied durant un bonne annee si ce n est plus!lorsque soudain...j entendit un bruit...juste derriere moi,je me retournait croyant voir quelqu'un qui pouvaut m'aider!et la...un bruit de machine me parralisa cela ce rapprocher a pas regulier...je vis alors apparaitre devant moi une enorme machine ou plutot une sorte de ciborge!elle avait un oeil rouge vif situer sur une tete...humaine cette machine possedait une tete humaine et un enorme corps d'acier munie de griffes asserer aux extremité des membres!je ne bouger plus,trop appeurer pour pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement.Lorsqu'elle fixat sont oeil rouge sur moi j'entendit un bruit,elle m'avait decouverte,je voulut partir mes elle envoya un liquide verdatre sur mes cheville m empechant de les bouger,elle s appreochait de moi,j'etait perdus.Je vis ces griffes clinquante et asserer comme des sabres ce dirigeainet ver moi...et a ce moment une ombre sortit des tenebre,une ombre humaine...du moins c est ce que je pensaient au debut car lorsque celle ci s appreocha je vis qu elle n avait rien d humain c'etait une sorte de zombie un mort qui se reveillait,sont corps decomposé me donna l envie de vomir il lui manquer 1 doigt a la main gauche et 2 a l'autre mains.Le zombie fit un saut fenomenal et atteri sur le dos du ciborgue dont il arracha le capot et coupa les fil electrique de sont circuit,l'oeil du ciborgue s'etteignit lentement et le monstre tomba parterre,comme ne vieille carcasse de voiture.J'etait tromatiser et avec toute mon energie rassembler je reusi a me degager de la masse gluante qui s etait solisifié a mes cheville,et,je partit en courant sans reflechir lorsque soudain...je vis le pont delabré!vite je le traversa et partit haletant juste que cher moi._


End file.
